When radio users such as police officers, fireman, etc. carry portable radios, they will typically carry the radio in a radio carry case or they will have a special connector directly on the radio for connecting the radio to their belt. A belt loop is usually employed in order to loop around the radio users belt or holster. The belt loop will then have a special connector for attaching either to the radio carry case or for directly receiving the radio connector. The problem presented by the above approach is that different sizes of belt loops must be used for different width of belts. The most common sizes of belt loops fit belts having widths of 6.35 and 7.62 centimeters (2.5 and 3.0 inches). This presents a problem for the manufacturer who must provide different versions of belt loops having different sizes in order to fit the different size belt widths used by customers, thereby increasing the cost to the manufacture. A need thus exists in the art for a sizeable belt loop which can fit different size belts.